


So? At least I can kick your butt!

by kylxrxn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being aggresivley protective, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylxrxn/pseuds/kylxrxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the owner of a small coffee shop. And Castiel decides to intrude. (only a short fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So? At least I can kick your butt!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first short fic. I hope it's okay! Thank you and enjoy

Dean shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out his keys to the coffee shop. He pushed the glass door open and walked into the room. Chairs and tables were scattered throughout the joint, a pathway forged towards the counter. Dean strutted over dropping his bag and keys behind the counter. He grabbed a few cups and plates, placing them around him so they were in easy reach. Dean walked back over to the door, flipping the sign around to show that the small café was open for the day.  
People streamed in, the bell clanging as children and adults alike filled the small shop. Dean smiled and made small talk as he served his customers. He gave free pie samples out and gave a homeless man around the corner a free slice of cake. He sat down at one of the tables and smiled, remembering the day, reveling on how the old man beamed as a little girl told him he looked handsome. Dean loved working in the coffee shop. His favorite customer would have to be Sam Winchester who goes to Stamford to study law. He loved the kid, he felt like he was an unwanted little brother.  
As Dean sat there in his thoughts, the bell rang. Dean jumped and ran over to the door. The shop doesn’t close for another hour or so but normally nobody is here at this time! A short man stormed through. Rain drench, Dean forgot it was raining heavily outside. He looked at the man who turned around. He was wearing a tan trench coat, a suit underneath and a backwards tie. His hair was a mess but suited the man very well.  
“Sorry to bother you sir. My names Castiel, I didn’t mean to intrude.” The man stuttered, nervously toying at the messenger bag he was holding.  
“Dean Winchester. Proud coffee shop owner and helper of people, at your service.” Dean laughed taking a bow. “would you like a coffee Cas?”  
“If that’s alright, thank you.” Castiel said taking a seat at the closest table to the counter. He took a laptop out of his bag and placed it on the table.   
“What ya writing there Shakespeare?” Dean chuckles, stepping around the counter and handing the steaming coffee to Cas.  
“I’m writing a story of how a guy was kicked out by his oldest brother because he was too busy banging the guys best friend.” He venomously snapped, anger rising towards the oldest brother. “If I quote my other brother Gabriel ‘Luci... you are my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.’  
“Lucy?” I question.  
“L-U-C-I. Short for Lucifer. I know. My parents are horrible at naming children.” Cas replied, chuckling. I glance over to at the clock, 9:30pm, shit.  
“Look Cas, I should have left a few hours ago. It’s been great having you. You need to come back again sometime!” I say, hoping I don’t hurt his feelings. He looks over to me and shuts his laptop, giving me the saddest look.  
“Ok Dean. Thank you for letting me stay, the coffee was delicious.” Cas mumbles, stuffing his laptop into his bag. Fuck this, why does he have to do this to me now?!  
“Do you want to come over? I’m sure there are spare blankets and stuff.”  
“I don’t want to impose, it’s not ri-“  
“CAS! YOU’RE BRINGING YOUR SORRY ASS OVER TO MY PLAC NOW!” I yell, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. He mumbles about how this could be classed as a kidnapping. I push him out the door and turn around to lock it.  
“It’s the lack 67’ Chevy. Get in” I say, making sure he doesn’t run for it. This could be a kidnapping, but his brother is ‘busy’ with his best friend! I do feel sorry for him. Once I get in, I turn the car on and drive down the high street. I look over to the man whose clutching his bag to his chest. His eyes filled with panic.  
“Calm down. I’m not an axe murder.” I laugh, Cas relaxes a bit.  
“How would I know that?”   
“If I was one, I would have ganked your pretty ass by now.” I smile, looking towards the blue eyed man. He was beaming and blushing.  
“That’s what a murderer would say.”  
“Shut up Cas! Just trust me!” I laugh. I roll to a stop outside an apartment building. “We’re here.” I pull myself out of the car and walk around to Cas’ side, opening his door.  
“Thanks.” Cas blushes. We walk up a few flights of stair, sharing small talk about our careers. Cas wants to be a doctor, but his father wants him to be in the army. We finally reach my door and I unlock it, swinging the door open to reveal a fairly okay sized apartment. We both walk in and set our stuff down on the table.  
“The TV’s over there if you wanna watch it? I’m just gonna freshen up and get your some drier clothes.” I say pointing to the still damp trench coat. Cas nods and sets his tie and trench coat next to his bag. I walk off down the hall and into my room, bending down to pick up the odd sock or two. Why am I even cleaning my room? It’s not like the angel on my couch wants to get in my pants. I head over to my drawers and fish out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, walking them down to Cas. I throw them at his and point to the bathroom. He nods and walks over to the bathroom. I strut back down to my room and change out of my work clothes and put on another pair of sweat pants and a black AC DC shirt.  
I walk to the kitchen and grab a pie out of the fridge, shoving it in the microwave to warm it up. That’s when Cas walks in. My eyes glued to his torso, the shirt was a little tight. But it showed his muscles really well.

Castiel’s POV  
Dean was standing there in just sweat pants and a shirt. I understand that sounds weird but it feels very intermit. He kept staring at me.  
“Do I have something on my face?” I ask, confused.  
“N-no. You look perfect.” Dean whispers the last part. The microwave beeps, filling the awkward silence. Dean bends down and opens the microwave. “I hope pie is alright?”  
“It’s great!” I say, maybe a little too excited.  
“Do you wanna watch a movie? You choose, there should be a draw full.” He says, nodding towards the lounge room. I walk over, hoping to find something decent. I open the draw and file through all the movies.  
Easy A – no, Harry Potter – watched that not 3 days ago, Guardians of the Galaxy – YES!  
I hand the CD to Dean who puts it into the player. I sit down and move to give Dean space. It was his place anyways. He handed me a large slice of pie and sat down next to me. We didn’t speak again until the movie had finished.  
“That was amazing! I want to be Starlord!” Dean exclaimed.  
“I want to be Gamora.” I giggle.  
“But Gamora’s a chick?”  
“So? At least I can kick your butt!”  
“I have good taste in music though!”  
“I can wrap you around my little finger just because I’m a female!” I yell, immediately wanting to take back what I just said. Dean looks at me for a moment and then doubles over laughing. I join him and we don’t stop.  
“You sounded so weird!” Dean cackles, clutching his stomach. I stopped laughing and whispered to myself.  
“And I would be with you” I get lost in thought when I relies Dean stopped laughing. He stares at me intensely with a look of guilt. I go to apologize but his already pulled my into a tight hug. I flinch at first because I am not he hugging person, but with Dean, it felt so right!  
We fall asleep in each other arms.

Dean’s POV  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm coming from my room. I get up and hobble my way over to my room, passing the table. Shouldn’t there be something on the table? I shrug and keep walking to my room, turning the loud alarm off. I stalk back down to the kitchen to grab some coffee when I notice a piece of paper on the counter. I pick it up and read,

Dean, here is my number, call me  
0308406371  
Castiel x  
I immediately enter the number into my phone.

Come over again tonight, same time. - Dean


End file.
